


Satisfy

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Genderfluid Character, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: "Just a little longer, baby.""You said that twice already."[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse, just Yūsei eating Crow out whether he wants it or not.
> 
> My Crow is he/him dfab!

Crow was in tears, his thighs too exhausted to lift himself off Yūsei's face, but he kept trying, desperately pulling at Yūsei's hair to pull his brother away from his cunt. No avail, however, as hands gripped him tightly by the ass, holding down tightly. 

"Yūsei, please," he begged, feeling another orgasm coming up. 

The last one was just seconds ago; he was so sensitive, and Yūsei was relentless. Crow was too afraid to look at the clock, to see how long Yūsei had been on this. 

In response to his plea, Yūsei hummed, the vibration running up Crow's spine, and he was coming one more time, head tilting back. "Aah," came Crow's pathetic moan, eyes rolling backwards. 

Pleased, Yūsei lapped at his cunt, pressing his tongue inside because he wanted to drink in _everything_.

Crow let out a sob, mouth grown dry from the inability to close his mouth. "I'll do anything," he said, growing numb. "I'll suck your cock, Yūsei, fuck my face. Just— _No more._ " 

"Just a bit longer, baby," Yūsei replied, his lips mouthing at Crow's cunt. 

Crow whined, shivering in anticipation and arousal. "You said that twice already. _Yūsei, please, I can't._ "

"So good, baby, you're doing so good, I love you on my mouth. I want to eat you out forever." Yūsei started sucking on Crow's clit and only his clit, flicking his tongue at the sensitive nub. 

"No!" Crow shouted, trying to get away, but it was impossible; Yūsei had him pinned to his face, and he was only holding even tighter, his nails digging into Crow's flesh. "No, Yūsei, I—"

Crow was shaking, his vision faded into a burst of white. He might have scream, he couldn't tell; his heart was pounding so loud in his ears that all other sounds failed. 

He came back to himself, his torso now lying on the mattress, and he was panting, stars running through veins. He felt limbless, disconnected from his own body. 

But he still felt it; Yūsei didn't speak or move, but his tongue moved again, pressing back inside his cunt. 

Crow let out a sob; Yūsei wasn't done yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
